


Netflix& Chill?

by cuddlyclifford



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, F/M, Humiliation, Multiple Orgasms, Needy Luke Hemmings, Smut, Sub Luke, Virgin Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:59:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5113628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlyclifford/pseuds/cuddlyclifford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starts out as innocent, ends up as something else. (Not edited)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Netflix& Chill?

Luke: Netflix& chill?  
(Y/N): Be there in 10

The two of them had been doing this for years, watching their favorite movies and tv shows. Luke had always been naive enough to assume that netflix and chill was exactly how it sounded, (Y/N) thought that it was too funny to correct him. 

Luke had always been nervous around (Y/N). Even after all these years, but when they were both in their pajamas watching disney movies he felt comfortable with her.

Luke didnt even bother to get up when he heard the door open, he knew it was (Y/N). "Hey baby, brought some popcorn. Whatcha wanna watch?" She always called Luke "baby" just out of habit, neither of them remember when she started the nickname, but Luke had always liked it. "Im thinking 'orange is the black'," he said. She hummed in agreement as she plopped herself on the bed, cuddling up to Luke. 

He could feel her breath on his neck as they watched the show. He couldnt help but notice all the little things like her breath, her hand on his stomach, and the warmth that radiated off her body. He was so distracted, but he tried to act normal so she wouldnt notice the hardness forming in his sweats. As she repostioned next to him, Luke's heart was pounding hoping she wouldnt notice. Her hand dragged against his lower stomach. His eyes went wide when he realized he let out a small whimper. 

(Y/N) looked up at him thinking she had hurt him. She looked up to see his face red with embarrassment. She looked at him with a sly smile and faced back to the tv. 

Still laying down, she started touching and dragging her hand more. She knew what she was doing to him. Luke was now really hard and and she hadnt even done anything. His breath started getting heavier as her hand got closer to the waistband of his sweats. When she did finally put the tips of her fingers in his boxers he gasped loudly, then only for her to take them out.

(Y/N) pressed small kisses on Luke's neck, and he was sure he looked so desperate. As she started sucking on his skin he moaned and let out a small "please, please." She got up from laying down to stradle his hips. He felt so good when (Y/N) had straddled him giving him a small amout of friction. "Youre so deperate for me baby. Cant beleive how hard you are just for me. Think im gonna take my time with you."

Luke was speechless as she grinded down on him very slighly. His mouth gaped open, quietly moaning. (Y/N) took off his shirt and left a trail of kisses behind and finally kissed him on the lips. He did his best to savour this moment because he had never actually gotten this far with a girl. He didnt want to ruin the moment to tell her, afraid she would stop. He had never felt this good but he knew he would have to tell her before anything happened.

She stopped kissing him to take off her shirt, bra, and shorts. Luke then shyly put a hand on her lower back. Luke couldnt belive this was happening to him, he was finally doing this. She started kissing him, she did she grabbed his Luke's hand and placed them on her chest. Luke came right there in his boxers, he felt so overwhelmed with the soft skin of her boobs and the now faster paced grinding was all so much. 

(Y/N) hadnt even taken off his sweats and Luke had come in his boxers. He was so embarrased and turned in at the same time. He came with such a strong force his whole body was shaking. He was moaning so loud that he knew that the neighbors would hear. Luke thought that would be the end and would never laid now, he was so embarrasing. But to his suprise even though (Y/N) knew he had came she took off his pants and boxers to reveal his sticky red cock. 

(Y/N) was so turned on watching luke come and she really wanted to push his limits tonight. "Cumming already? Just like the virgin you are." She winked at him and started pumping his cock. Luke loved her mocking him, he didnt even have to tell her that he was a virgin, (Y/N) knew him too well. 

His cock was so sensitive that it hurt slightly when she pumped him. The pain made him so turned on. What got him going again is when (Y/N) swirrled her tounge around the head of his cock and sucked gently. That feeling itself got luke fully hard again.

"(Y/N) please!" He squealed as she took his cock fully in her mouth. "Tell me what you want Luke" she asked. "I want you to ride me, please it hurts!" With that she took of her panties and slammed onto luke's slick cock.

They both got what they had been craving and moaned, feeling satidfied. Luke could feel how wet (Y/N) was and he felt bliss. (Y/N) felt so full and she started to pick up the past now rainsing and lowering her hips fastly. They both knew they wouldnt last long at this pace, feeling it was so much but not enough at the same time. 

They were both now moaning very loudly with heavy breaths. Luke did his best to hild back to let (Y/N) cum first but the feeling in his lower stomach was growing stringer. (Y/N) came with a moan and threw her head back. That was Luke's cue that he could come for the second time that night. He screamed so loudly and almost blacked out from the intense orgasm. 

Luke and (Y/N) had lay next to each, trying to calm down from their highs. They both chuckled when they realized that netflix was still going in the background.


End file.
